


Variation

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 21 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Variation

**Author's Note:**

> ~~god help me i’m so drunk it’s a miracle that thing still makes sense~~
> 
> text exchange, Blaine is in italics, Kurt is bolded

_Remember that assignment I was stressed about? When I thought I went in a completely different direction that I was supposed to?_

**I sure do. How did it go?**

_Turns out I_ did _go in a different direction… But because all of the assignments varied_ so much _then I guess the professor just decided to roll with it._

**See, I told you it would be fine, B. You did awesome.**

_Celebratory drinks after you’re done with work?_

**Duh, of course. And then celebratory junk food and watching tv on our couch?**

_You’re reading my mind._

**That’s why you married me.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168800095919/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
